


Questions and Answers

by Remy_Writes5



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loneliness, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Photography, Stalking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Writes5/pseuds/Remy_Writes5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Parker makes the mistake of taking a picture of Deadpool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions and Answers

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [Domande e Risposte (Questions and Answers)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683887) by [NaimaDahmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaimaDahmer/pseuds/NaimaDahmer)



Peter Parker was jostled yet again by another person fleeing in panic, his camera hitting against his chest. Peter, as a photographer and the vigilante Spiderman, often ran towards danger, which was counterintuitive. For once he was just there for his job, the job he got paid to do, which was to take photographs. He’d been up in the offices of the Daily Bugle, selling pictures of himself fighting the Rhino, when there had been a commotion down the block.

            It seemed that Deadpool was facing off against The Juggernaut and they were making a might mess of the city. Jameson had shouted at Peter to get to work or else he would be fired. So Peter had no choice but to make his way down into the chaos and risk his life for some pictures. Although, he would rather do it himself with his heightened abilities than send someone else from the Bugle.

            It’s an odd sensation, running towards danger without his gear. At least now he won’t be tempted to join in the fight. Besides, if there were someone who didn’t need help – it would be Deadpool. Peter once saw the man regrow a finger and rumor was that he was basically indestructible. Peter was honestly a little jealous. He’d had quite a few scars and bruises that had been difficult to cover up when at Aunt May’s house.

            The sound of something smashing into a building brought Peter out of his reverie. He hurried forward and pushed his way towards the front of the crowd, his camera already raised. At least Deadpool would be on the front cover of The Daily Bugle instead of Spiderman. Jameson seemed to hate Deadpool just as much as the arachnid based superhero. Maybe he had something against the color red.

            Peter took in his surroundings and then snapped a few photos. Deadpool was currently on The Juggernaut’s back, attempting to get one of his katanas through Juggernaut’s helmet. When he didn’t seem to be getting anywhere, he flipped off the larger mutant’s back and landed gracefully back on his feet. It was weird to see a man that bulky and muscular be graceful at anything, but he was.

            He was too far away to make out what they were saying, but from what he could tell, they were talking pretty constantly. He moved a bit closer but it didn’t seem to help. Not that it mattered much, Peter wasn’t a reporter, but he was mildly curious. He had met Deadpool a few times as Spiderman and Deadpool seemed to be a bit off.

            “Hey you,” Deadpool called out.

            Peter glanced around to try and spot who the mercenary was speaking to. Everyone he made eye contact with was looking at him.

            “You, the sexy one with the camera!” Deadpool said, pointing directly at Peter.

            “Yeah?” Peter asked, not sure how else to respond.

            “You didn’t get a picture of my good side,” Deadpool told him, turning around and sticking out his ass, wiggling it around for Peter’s benefit.

            Peter couldn’t help it – he laughed. “My apologies, Mr. Deadpool,” he said, snapping a quick photo.

            “You can make it up to me over dinner,” Deadpool said, walking closer.

            “Aren’t you forgetting something?” Peter reminded him, pointing behind Deadpool to where the Juggernaut was running towards him.

            “Shit biscuits,” Deadpool cursed, turning around. “To be continued.”

            Deadpool unsheathed his katanas and flipped them around. “I’d like to introduce you to Bea and Arthur,” Wade said as he lunged at the Juggernaut, slicing at his arm and sticking the other one into his gut. “Ooh and he’s down for the count,” Deadpool boomed, kicking the large mutant backwards and off his sword. Juggernaut fell to the ground with a deafening thud.

            Deadpool shook his katana to get the blood off and then put them back in their holsters. He whistled happily as he made his way back to Peter. “Now then, sexy, where were we?” he asked, leaning casually on the barrier set up by the police.

            “I believe you were asking me out to dinner before you were rudely interrupted by having to kill a man,” Peter said, narrowing his eyes at Deadpool. Like most other heroes, Peter didn’t approve of Deadpool killing people.

            “Oh, he’s not dead,” Deadpool informed him, glancing back The Juggernaut. “It takes a lot more than one stab to kill that giant turd burglar. He’s just sleeping.”

            Peter raised an eyebrow skeptically. “Yes, sleeping is often a side effect to getting stabbed in the stomach.”

            “Shh,” Deadpool said, placing a finger against Peter’s lips. “Don’t spoil this.”

            Peter rolled his eyes. “Sorry, Deadpool, I have photos to develop. See you around.”

            “Not if I see you first!” Deadpool called out as Peter disappeared into the crowd.

 

                                                                        ***

 

            Peter nearly forgot all about his interaction with Deadpool after he turned in the photos he’d taken, of course he didn't put the one of Deadpool's ass in there. Jameson would have had conniptions.  He had finals to worry about and a city to patrol as Spiderman. He didn’t exactly have time for other people except for his Aunt May, but even she had been relegated to just a bi-weekly phone call instead of actual visits. He just couldn’t seem to find the time to make it down to Queens, no matter how bad he felt about neglecting his aunt.

            That meant most of his personal relationships had fallen by the wayside. He’d stopped trying to reconcile things with MJ. He hadn’t gone on a date in over a month and he hadn’t checked any of his dating apps on his phone in weeks. His junior year of college was kicking his ass and he just didn’t seem to have time for anything other than being Spiderman or school.

            He didn’t leave school until late, deciding to stay in the library to study. He knew that if he went home he wouldn’t be able to concentrate so he had decided to lock himself away in a study room for the evening. He stopped at a pizza place on the way home to get a slice and shoved in it his mouth as he walked. Peter sighed as he thought about the level he had sunk to. He couldn’t even sit down to eat.

            He was about to round a corner when a flash of red caught his eye. There had been a bit of a problem in the past with random people dressing up like Spiderman and trying to fight crime. It hadn’t ended well and Peter had been more than a little annoyed. So he doubled back to figure out what he’d seen.

            “Oh hey you,” Deadpool said casually, leaning with his elbow against the alleyway. “This is a coincidence!”

            “Is it?” Peter asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He didn’t believe Deadpool for a second.

            Deadpool gasped dramatically. “Of course it is! Just what are you accusing me of?”

            “Following me?” Peter suggested.

            “Are you implying that I found out who you were based on the picture you took of me, discovered where you lived and went to school and have been constantly stalking you for the past two weeks?”

            Peter glared at Deadpool. “I wasn’t but now I am!” he said angrily. “You’ve been following me around for two weeks?”

            “Don’t be too hard on yourself for not noticing,” Deadpool said, taking a few steps closer to Peter. “I’m like Santa. I see you when you’re sleeping. I know when you’re awake. We both know the stylishness of red suits. I wasn’t wearing it all the time though. I had to go into stealth mode – Rambo style.”

            “Deadpool…”

            “Call me Wade.”

            “Okay, Wade, can you please stop stalking me?” Peter asked impatiently.

            “No can do, Petey-pie,” Wade said, shrugging as if it were out of his hands. “Whitey likes you a lot. Likes the way you’re put together. If we’re not around you, he bugs me to no end.”

            “Whitey?” Peter asked, making a face in confusion.

            “Voices in my head,” Wade supplied, touching a finger to his temple. “Weapon X program curb-stomped my sanity and now I’ve got two permanent roommates in the attic.”

            “Oh,” Peter said, blinking.

            “Shut up,” Wade hissed. “No, not you, gorgeous. Whitey wants to touch your butt, however I’m explaining to him that it’s not good manners. Although, you do have a surprisingly toned backside. You do yoga or something?”

            Peter shook his head, trying to keep up with Wade talking a mile a minute. “Look, I’m…um…flattered. Sure, we’ll do with flattered, but I really don’t have time to deal with any of this.” Peter gestured to Wade. “Maybe you could put the stalking on hold until I’m done with finals?”

            Wade took a moment to discuss it with the voices in his head. He was murmuring so Peter could only hear bits and pieces. Some of the things Wade said were highly disturbing. At one point he mentioned knocking Peter out and dragging him back to his apartment. Peter knew he shouldn’t give in to this madman, but if the other option was getting abducted, he would take whatever he could get.

            “Look Wade, my last final is on Thursday. You stop stalking me until then and we can hang out on Friday,” Peter offered, hoping against hope that he wouldn’t come to regret it.

            “Really?” Wade asked, the white eyes of his super suit bulging in surprise. “You’re not just saying that to get rid of me, are you sugar?”

            “I promise. Just let me get through finals and I’m all yours.”

            Wade walked over and pressed in close to Peter’s ear, letting out a purring noise. “Oh Petey, I can’t wait.” Wade grabbed Peter’s ass in one of his gloved hands and gave it a firm squeeze, causing Peter to jump in surprise. “It’s everything I dreamed it would be,” Wade whispered. “You’ve got yourself a deal.” Wade let go and then disappeared before Peter could say anything more. He was left with his face flush and his head swimming, wondering what the hell he had just done.

 

                                                                                    ***

 

            Peter woke up on Friday morning to find the masked face of Wade Wilson peering over him. “Jesus Christ, Wade, what the hell?” he groaned, turning on his side with his back to Deadpool.

            “Come on, baby boy!” Wade sing-songed. “It’s Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday!”

            “When I said we could hang out on Friday, this is not what I had in mind,” Peter grumbled, pulling the covers up to his chin.

            “That’s okay, Petey, we can just cuddle,” Wade said, getting into the bed with him and spooning him from behind. “You prefer being the big spoon? We can switch if you want.”

            “I…uh…” Peter’s brain had effectively shut down from having the merc with a mouth in his bed, cuddling him. He wasn’t even in his full getup, just the mask while a hoodie and sweats had replaced his usual leather and spandex. He was, however, wearing gloves to cover his hands. “I’m fine.”

            “Good,” Wade said, shifting in closer so there was no part of their bodies where they weren’t touching.

            “Um, Wade?” Peter finally spoke up after a few moments of drifting in and out of consciousness.

            “Yeah Petey?”

            “If you’ve been stalking me, does that mean you know?” he asked, biting his bottom lip nervously. It was something he had been fretting about since their last encounter.

            “You mean that you’re Spiderman?” Wade filled in.

            Peter swallowed thickly. “Yeah, that.”

            “Don’t worry, web-head, your secret is safe with me,” Wade assured him, nuzzling the nape of his neck with his masked nose.

            “You’re not so bad, Wade,” Peter said, deciding to trust him. After all, there wasn’t much he could do about it. Wade was basically indestructible and Peter would never have it in him to kill thee merc. His only choice was to trust Wade with his secret and hope for the best.

           

 

                                                                                    ***

 

            Peter couldn’t tell you how it happened or why it happened but somehow Wade Wilson had become his best friend. Considering he hardly ever saw Harry anymore, it’s not like there was a lot of competition for the spot. Now that he was on winter break and he had a lot more free time on his hands, Wade was over almost constantly.

            Peter’s apartment in Brooklyn wasn’t much, but it did have an Xbox, which Wade was more than happy to use. Wade kept insisting he lived in a crack den and Peter wasn’t sure if it was a joke or not. Either way, Wade was over more often than not and Peter wasn’t exactly complaining.

            He had quickly learned that there were no such things as boundaries when it came to Wade Wilson. His only rule seemed to be keeping Peter from ever seeing his face. He’d seen Wade’s hand because the gloves had been detrimental to Wade playing Call of Duty so he’d begrudgingly taken them off. Peter imagined that the rest of Wade was much the same and he wondered about it almost constantly.

           While their daytime activities were mainly innocent with a bit of light flirting (usually on Wade’s part) their nights were something else entirely. They were still on the innocent side, but Peter never went to bed without Wade by his side anymore. Their days were spent as friends but their nights were spent as a couple, leaving Peter completely baffled on what they were to each other. All he knew was that whenever Wade was gone on an assignment, Peter had a hell of a time sleeping without that muscular body pressed tight against him.

            The bed dipped beside him as Wade tried to get in as quickly as he could. Peter flipped around to face him only to find Wade was still completely in his Deadpool costume. “Off,” Peter grumbled sleepily, tugging at the suit.

            “But Peter, this is all so sudden,” Wade joked as he carefully removed Peter’s hands.

            “Come on, Wade, it’s time,” Peter said, looking up at him. “I want to see.”

            “No you don’t,” Wade whispered, running his gloved fingers through Peter’s hair. “I’m the stuff of nightmares, baby boy.”

            “We’ve been dating for over a month now,” Peter argued, frowning. “And I haven’t even seen your face.”

            Wade went stock still against Peter. “We’re dating?” Wade’s mask stretched as he opened his mouth comically wide in surprise.

            “Well, I mean…” Peter blushed in embarrassment. “You’ve been sleeping in my bed every night and we spend all our time together. I just thought…”

            “I thought that too,” Wade confessed. “It’s just Yellow said there was no way that we could ever land something this good.”

            Peter smiled. “Well tell Yellow to fuck off and mind his own business.”

            Wade shifted slightly, looking around the room nervously. “You really want to see?” he asked quietly.

            “Yes,” Peter said, sitting up. “How else are you going to kiss me?” he challenged with a smirk.

            Wade carefully reached back and took off his mask. He met Peter’s eyes for a moment and then immediately looked away. “I’ll put it back on.”

            “No,” Peter said, reaching out to stop him. “Just give me a minute, okay?”

            Wade nodded and sat there uncomfortably as Peter moved closer to him. Peter put his hands on Wade’s face and gently traced the scars and sores with his fingertips. Wade flinched at the first few touches but eventually settled and allowed Peter to continue.

            Eventually, Peter leaned down and pressed his lips to Wade’s, warm and dry against his own. He pushed Wade down and climbed on top of him before deepening the kiss. Wade moaned beneath him and brought his arms up to encircle Peter.

            Peter whined and tugged at Wade’s suit. “Off, off, get it off!” he growled impatiently.

            “Bit difficult with you on top of me, baby,” Wade reminded him.

            Peter sighed and rolled off of Wade, allowing him to peel off his suit like shedding a skin. Peter took the opportunity to shuck off his underwear. The moment the suit was in a heap on the floor, Peter was on him again, licking into his mouth eagerly. Wade’s rough, calloused hands slid over his skin, making Peter heat up with arousal.

            “How did this happen?” Wade whispered in between kisses. “Is this some kind of long ass hallucination I’ve concocted from being tortured for so long? This cannot be real.”

            Peter laughed and took Wade’s hands, placing them on his ass. “Does that feel fake to you?” he challenged, bending down to kiss him again.

            “Hmm, fuck,” Wade groaned, kneading Peter’s ass in his hands.

            “That’s what I was hoping for,” Peter joked, rubbing his cock against Wade’s.

            Wade giggled and shook his head. “What are you doing here? Why do you keep letting me in?”

            Peter stopped and looked down at Wade. “I don’t know,” he said honestly. “My relationships are always so difficult, you know? Do I tell them I’m Spiderman? Do I risk them getting hurt? How do I balance all the things in my life that I want? But with you…you just showed up one day and you answered all those questions without even knowing I had asked them. You fit in my life, Wade, the way no one else ever seems to.”

            “Damn baby boy,” Wade whistled, grinning up at him. “That was good. That was a four panel love fest.”

            Peter laughed and kissed Wade tenderly. “Tell all the kids out there that it’s wrong to date your stalker.”

            “I will not,” Wade argued, making a face. “A little light stalking never hurt anyone.”

            “You’re a horrible influence.”

            “Oh honey, I’m just getting started,” Wade purred. “You haven’t seen bad yet.”

            Peter smiled softly. “I think I’ll be a good influence on you.”

            “No way!” Wade insisted. “I’ll corrupt you body and soul.”

            “Wade, you spent a month in my bed and didn’t grope me once,” Peter reasoned. “I’m a good influence.”

            “How do you know I didn’t grope you?” Wade challenged. “You could have been sleeping when I copped a feel.”

            “I’m a light sleeper,” Peter informed him, sucking on Wade’s bottom lip. He accidentally bit down, breaking the skin and making Wade bleed as a sudden realization hit him.

            “Damn Petey, I had no idea you liked to play so rough!” Wade said, licking the blood from his lips. 

            “Sorry,” Peter said, pulling back. “A thought just occurred to me. W-when was the last time someone touched you?”

            “Hmm,” Wade pursed his lips as he considered it. “Well, I mean since I started sleeping in your bed it’s been pretty regular.”

            “Before that?”

            Wade looked away, his eyes searching the room as if it would give some kind of answer. “It’s been a while. Why?”

            Peter leaned down and kissed him sweetly on the lips. “You needed it,” Peter whispered. “The contact. That’s why you got into my bed that day. You didn’t know how to ask for it but you needed it. You said, before, that the voices wouldn’t shut up unless you were with me. H-how are they now?”

            “They’re…um…celebrating in the back of my mind the fact that your cock is currently touching my cock,” Wade confessed.

            Peter huffed out a laugh. “Do you see how easily we fit into each other’s lives?” he asked, resting his forehead against Wade’s.

            “I’m not sure mine is a life you want to fit into, baby boy,” Wade told him quietly. “It’s not going to be a picnic.”

            “I don’t want a picnic,” Peter countered.

            Wade sighed and pushed Peter away. They ended up on their sides facing each other. It seemed Wade was making sure no part of their bodies were touching.

            “You have to understand what you’re getting into,” Wade told him. “Sometimes there’s so much going on in my head that the only way to silence it is to kill myself for a few hours. I’m never going to get prettier. This is my face. I’m not anything you want to get mixed up in. You don’t want this ugly all over you and I’m not just talking about my semen.”

            Peter’s lips twitched as a smile threatened to break out onto his face. “Was that it?” he asked, laughing gently. “That was your big speech to dissuade me?”

            “Well, um, yeah,” Wade stammered a bit. “I guess it was.”

            Peter snorted and wiggled forward. “Can we stop talking about all this heavy shit and get to the good part?” Peter asked, reaching forward and wrapping his hand around Wade’s dick, giving it a firm stroke from root to tip. Wade groaned in appreciation and grabbed Peter, who ended up sprawled on his back with Wade looming over him.

            “Let’s the games begin,” Wade shouted, sliding down until he was nestled between Peter’s legs. He licked at Peter’s cock appreciatively, making little humming noises and talking to himself about it. He didn’t stop until he took Peter’s length into his mouth and began to suck him in long pulls.

            “Oh Jesus cock-sucking Christ!” Peter cried out, reaching down to grab Wade’s hair but finding no purchase. Instead he just rested his hand on Wade’s bald head as pleasure overtook him.

            “Peter!” Wade pulled off, looking aghast. “The mouth on you.”

            “The mouth on _you,”_ Peter shot back, arching up towards it. “Fuck, Wade. If you had sucked my cock when we first met, I would have been yours on day one.”

            “I’ll remember that for my next lover,” Wade teased, sliding his hands over Peter’s legs.

            Peter smacked him upside the head. “Asshole.”

            “You know I only have eyes for you, spider-babe,” Wade said, swallowing Peter back down.

            Peter moaned in ecstasy as Wade’s warm, wet mouth engulfed him. It had been so long since he’d had a blowjob and he couldn’t ever remember having one so good before. “Fucking ballsack, you’re going to make me come,” Peter warned, feeling his balls tighten up.

            Wade pulled off, causing Peter to groan in protest. “Sorry, baby, I’m not done with your cock yet.”

            “You asshole,” Peter hissed, feeling the need to orgasm leave him.

            “That’s the idea,” Wade joked, winking at Peter. He leaned over the side of the bed and went riling through his suit. He pulled out a small tube of lubricant and slicked up his fingers. Peter’s eyes went wide as Wade reached back and began preparing himself. “I don’t need much, baby boy, and besides, I like feeling the stretch.”

            “Oh fucking shit,” Peter moaned out as Wade wiggled over and threw his leg over Peter. He lined them up and sunk down onto Peter’s cock, tossing his head back and keening.

            “Oh that’s the stuff,” Wade moaned happily, beginning to ride Peter’s cock. “I love a good cock.”

            “Wade, shit, I’m not going to last,” Peter warned, his orgasm already building again. “You’re so fucking tight.” He had enough presence of mind to reach forward and wrap his hand around Wade’s dick, letting his movements push him through the circle of his hand.

            “Oh fuck yes,” Wade grunted, slamming down harder onto Peter’s cock. Peter braced his feet on the ground and began fucking up into Wade’s body, meeting in hard slaps of skin on skin. “Oh fuck that’s good.”

            “I’m there, I’m there,” Peter warned, jerking Wade off furiously in an attempt to get him off as well. He came hard inside Wade, his hips stuttering as he spent his cock. He only had to tug on Wade’s cock a few more times and the merc was right there with him, spilling over Peter’s hand.

            Wade pulled off Peter’s cock and flopped onto the bed beside him. “I’m hungry,” Wade confessed.

            “I’m tired,” Peter informed him, his eyes already beginning to shut. “You woke me up, remember?”

            “Oh like you’re really complaining about it,” Wade jibbed, kissing Peter affectionately.

            “There’s some frozen pizzas in the freezer,” Peter told him with a yawn. “Go make one if you’re so hungry.”

            “Fine, I will,” Wade said, stretching before getting out of bed.

            “Hurry back,” Peter called out after him.

            Wade poked his head back through the doorway. “I always do, Petey, at least when it comes to you.”

           Peter smiled in response and hugged his pillow until Wade returned to him. He knew it wouldn't be long. 

 

End

           

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I felt like writing after seeing Deadpool for the third time and because I love these two. Hope you like it and thanks for reading!


End file.
